


【原创/耽美/ABO】久心

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Relationships: 卡尔覃纳, 荒鸮伊森
Kudos: 20





	【原创/耽美/ABO】久心

覃纳攥着伊森的手腕把他拖进宫殿卧室，兄弟二人皆是惊魂未定。

方才，一匹雷纹驹突然出现在宫中花园，冲向了看景赏花的先王后维罗妮卡和她那受诏入宫的表侄子莫兰，以及随行的佣人们。本就不安分的马儿遇上尖叫慌乱的人群后愈发暴躁，在花园中横冲直撞，幸好覃纳及时赶到安抚了雷纹驹，这才没造成人员受伤，但维罗妮卡王后最喜爱的郁金香全被毁了。

而那雷纹驹，正是半月前国王卡尔赏赐给伊森的那一匹。

闻讯赶到的荒鸮在宫殿门前遇到了维罗妮卡王后身边的管家埃德，老先生向他行礼时仍将头高傲地扬起。克莱因家族曾经把控着菲尔洛萨的半壁江山，即便是和平变革之后，国王也要留几分薄面给这个昔日的豪门望族。而作为自小服侍维罗妮卡的大管家，埃德向来看不上新王身边这些隐藏了姓氏的战将们。

荒鸮加快脚步，抢在埃德之前进了门，转身把他拦住，不准他靠近卧室：“埃德先生，您不留在维罗妮卡王后身边服侍，来这里有何贵干？”

“荒鸮先生。”埃德眯着眼睛打量他，自鼻腔里挤出一声极为傲慢的冷哼：“维罗妮卡王后要见坎贝尔家的小少爷，也就是——您的夫人。”

克莱因家族在和平变革中遭到亲新王的贵族联合打压，维罗妮卡王后彻底失去了左右国王的背后势力。丈夫在时便能插手政事的女人不会心甘情愿地就此认输，本本分分地当一位看似风光的“先王后”，在和平变革中起到至关重要的作用的荒鸮和雪狮自然成了她的眼中钉，是必须要除掉的头号敌人。

荒鸮轻声笑了笑：“很抱歉，恐怕不行呢。”伊森是覃纳的亲弟弟，又是他的妻子。若真让维罗妮卡王后借着问罪的名头把人要去了，必定凶多吉少。

“您这是要打算违抗皇室命令？”埃德皱起眉头，配合上他硕大的鹰钩鼻，那模样就像是凶恶的秃鹫。

“违抗又怎样。”在卧室里听到二人对话的覃纳哄着伊森让他先去里间待着，自己则走出房间与埃德对峙。那把缀了红宝石家徽的佩剑从不离身，他故意撩开披风将悬于腰间的剑鞘展示给埃德看：“除非国王亲自下令，否则任何人别想带走伊森。”

埃德斜眼瞥着覃纳：“雪狮将军，您亲眼所见您弟弟的雷纹驹险些伤到维罗妮卡王后。”

“没有约束好雷纹驹确实是伊森的责任，我不会袒护。”覃纳见埃德故意如此，索性目视前方，连一丝目光都不肯施予他，“但他是我的弟弟，荒鸮的夫人，要说罚，也自然该由我们来。”

“哦，如果是这样就最好了。”埃德似乎十分满意覃纳的回答，嘴角露出一丝意味不明的笑容：“皇宫里的规矩，我想雪狮将军还记得，毕竟……”他踩着纤尘不染的黑皮鞋在地上“哒哒”磕了两下鞋跟，从西装口袋中摸出金色的怀表，施施然来到覃纳面前：“我晚些时候再来，希望二位能谨记誓约，莫要丢了皇家的脸面。”

管家脊背直挺，端着绅士的架子慢慢走出宫殿，还不忘嫌恶地四处打量。

荒鸮望向屋中，没寻到伊森的身影，正准备进屋找时被覃纳叫住了。对方脸色极为难看，似是想起了什么痛苦的往事，又像是在懊恼什么。他把覃纳搀扶到桌边坐下，问：“怎么了？”

覃纳捂住脸，长长地叹了一口气：“你没听明白那老家伙的话吗？”

荒鸮一心都在伊森身上，最后埃德说了什么他根本没听进去。思考许久，他摇摇头：“抱歉，我……”

“冒犯皇室应责八十鞭。”覃纳一拳砸上桌面，气愤得咬牙切齿：“他说他晚些时候再来，就是来验伤的。”在花园时维罗妮卡王后就向卫兵下令搜捕伊森，还好他抢先一步把人带回来藏着，怎料那女人仍是不依不饶。

听罢这话，荒鸮毫不迟疑地取下披风，紧接着就要脱外袍：“我替他。”

“等一下。”覃纳起身阻止，“卡尔外出巡视，不知道什么时候能赶回来，我怕万一……”

荒鸮神色阴郁，沉默许久，他沉声说到：“雪狮，八十鞭会要了伊森的命。”

覃纳又怎会舍得弟弟受重刑，哪怕连做做样子抽个几鞭子都不舍得。只是现在三人身处皇宫，国王不在无人主持大局，正是维罗妮卡王后动手铲除异己的绝佳时机。和平政变后新格局仍有倾覆的可能，克莱因家族在菲尔洛萨的影响力仍不可小觑，过于庞大的家族倒台势必引起动荡，他们能做的也只有慢慢地蚕食，一点一点地收回国王权力。若因如此小事导致双方翻脸，维持平稳过渡所做出的努力必然前功尽弃，太过得不偿失。

“哥哥……”伊森从通往里间的门边探出头，怯生生地走向坐在桌边交谈的二人。方才兄长与丈夫的谈话他听得一清二楚，自己确实有错在先，没有约束好雷纹驹导致它冲撞了先王后，只是八十鞭……他扑进覃纳怀里，眼泪汪汪，委屈地撒娇：“我……我不要挨鞭子……我怕……”

“不会的，伊森乖。”覃纳把伊森揽进怀中，“有我们在，你不会有事的。”

伊森亲了下覃纳的额头，又拉着荒鸮的手要他抱。

健硕的男人俯身抱起自己的Omega小妻子，宽大的衣袍几乎能将那瘦弱的身子完全遮住。荒鸮温柔地抚摸着伊森的后背，侧头用鼻尖蹭了下他的耳朵。现在他们能护着伊森，可等到验伤的人来时又该怎么办。他看向愁眉苦脸的覃纳，问：“卡尔什么时候能回来？”

“我已经放出鬼魅雀给他送消息了。”覃纳十指交扣，在心中默默祈祷出巡的队伍不要走得太远。

伊森害怕得一直发抖，蜷在Alpha怀中也无法放松。曾经遭受的痛苦太过刻骨铭心，以至于经过相当长的时间之后他仍无法忘却。“对不起……”他双手环住荒鸮的脖子，腻着闷闷的哭腔道歉，眼眶中的泪水眨眼之间坠落，染得翩若蝴蝶的睫毛上星星点点的晶莹。

“伊森，别怕。”荒鸮释放出含着松香的琥珀气味信息素将Omega包住，“没事的。”

覃纳心急火燎根本坐不住，握着佩剑在房间里转来转去。他想到了自己的过去，荒诞又无奈的选择，用八十鞭换得爱人真正的君临天下，也同样换得高高在上的那人心存一生的亏欠。只是，无论是作为菲尔洛萨的雪狮将军，还是国王膝下唯一的一双儿女的生母，他都必须做出牺牲。但伊森不能，本就是无辜被卷入争斗，他又怎能看着弟弟也成为政治和权力的牺品。

远方的塔楼传来十声悠扬深远的钟声，蓝羽的鬼魅雀自窗口飞入落在覃纳肩上。雀鸟带回了卡尔的讯息，他已经命令队伍返回皇宫，再过不多时便能到达。可他那悬在嗓子眼儿的心脏还没放下来，那厢维罗妮卡王后亲自带人闯进了寝宫，随行不仅是佣人，还有倾向克莱因家族的皇室卫队。

“雪狮将军，看来你还是袒护了你的弟弟。”维罗妮卡王后风韵犹存，摇着羽毛扇优雅地坐下，犀利的目光游走于在场的几人之间，最后落在了覃纳身上。

覃纳用余光点了一下卫队大致的人数，现在这个情况，动起手来他们并不占优势。“维罗妮卡王后，我想您误会了。”他悄悄挪了几步，挡在荒鸮和伊森前，“这件事总要等陛下回来裁决。”

维罗妮卡王后一直不满儿子极度偏爱覃纳，她推到卡尔身边的Omega全被挡了回来，倒是这位Omega将军时不时的出入国王的寝宫。“看来雪狮将军根本不把皇室放在眼里了。”维罗妮卡王后“唰”的合上扇子，厉声说到：“谁知道你的弟弟是不是受到你的指使打算谋害我。”

“谋害皇室成员”，这罪名可就相当重了。

覃纳脸色煞白，抿着唇不语。在场无一旁人能证明他们的清白，只怕事情闹大了连卡尔也无法回旋。

一直匐在荒鸮怀中未作声的伊森突然挣开怀抱，快步走到维罗妮卡王后面前，屈膝行礼。“尊贵的王后，今天是我多有冒犯。”此话一出，无疑是认了自己的罪责。

“伊森……”覃纳扶起伊森，正巧迎上荒鸮递来的无奈眼神。不管想不想认罪，他们现在已无退路。弟弟在怀中抖个不停，攥住他手指的掌心一片汗湿，覃纳深深吸入一口气，语气坚决：“是我没有教育好弟弟，我代替他受罚。”

“你自然该罚。”维罗妮卡王后不屑地勾起嘴角，“包括他——”她用扇子指着荒鸮，“都该罚。”

伊森辩解道：“和我哥哥还有荒鸮先生无关！”

“真是无礼的小子。”维罗妮卡王后半遮住脸，“是该好好教训。”

随从的佣人得了命令，上前几人要从覃纳怀里拖走伊森。小Omega吓得尖叫，死命抓住兄长的衣袍。一旁，始终强压怒意的荒鸮忍无可忍，拔出剑逼退上前的佣人。

“不许碰他。”

维罗妮卡王后铁了心要借冒犯的说辞立威，这顿鞭子肯定逃不过。

三人来到里间，覃纳放下环绕在床榻四周的层层纱帷，外人什么也看不到，只能听到些声响。伊森知道要挨打了，跪坐在床上小声哭着，身上的袍子脱去一半，贴身的衣物说什么也不肯脱了。

覃纳从床边立柜的暗格中取出一条金丝鞭。这鞭子打人不疼但特别显伤，而且只是泛于表面，不出两日就能完全恢复，贵族里极为受宠的Omega都懂得的一点小手段。成年礼上他被卡尔相中，虽没坐上王后之位，可也用另一种方式始终陪伴左右。只是这鞭子、板子挨过多次，这点儿小心思没一次帮上忙的。

荒鸮见覃纳难过，伸手去接那鞭子，却被对方躲开了。

“我来吧。”覃纳摇摇头，“别让伊森怕你。”他用手捋顺鞭身，择掉翘起的毛刺，“你去抱着他吧。”

待荒鸮回到床边去哄惊惶不安的伊森，覃纳撩起袖子，用沉重的鞭柄砸了一下左手小臂。微弱的响动没有惊动那二人，他用手指轻轻摸了一下那条渗血的伤痕，放下袖子假装无事发生。

伊森褪下的衣服由覃纳捧着放在了门外，赤身裸体的小Omega跪趴在自己Alpha的怀中，光洁的后背和屁股朝向外，准备迎接责罚。“荒鸮先生……”他软绵绵地唤了声爱人的名字，通红的眼眶又蓄满了咸涩的泪水，“我怕……”

“对不起，伊森。”荒鸮一手环抱着伊森，摁着他的头让他枕靠着自己的肩膀，“坚持一下。”

覃纳望向墙角的座钟，又等了一分钟，强忍着心疼，甩开鞭子抽上伊森身后白皙的肉团。

“呜……啊——”屁股上突然炸开刺痛，即便不是很严重，伊森还是疼得惨叫。很快，一道深红的血棱子浮现，狰狞突兀地横在一片洁白之间。他撅着屁股，伤心地大哭，眼泪将荒鸮的领口洇出一大片潮湿。

“好了，乖，缓一下。”荒鸮小心翼翼地给伊森揉伤，心下不禁怀疑这条鞭子到底是不是像覃纳形容的那样，因为这伤痕看起来也太吓人了一点。

“呜呜……哥哥，哥哥……”

弟弟一连声的呼唤听得覃纳眼圈发红，他仰头吸吸鼻子，这才没在荒鸮面前失态。他上前握住伊森的手，另一手举起鞭子，将力道放至最轻。可即便如此，娇嫩敏感的小Omega仍是疼得挣扎，猛地攥紧的手指险些伤到被迫行刑的另一位Omega。

覃纳扬手抽下第三鞭，伊森的屁股上并列排开三道红痕。棱子高高肿着，淤在皮肤下的血液仿佛随时会冲破那层薄薄的阻碍。伊森浑身无力地瘫在荒鸮怀中，彼时甜腻的信息素泛着冰冷的苦，不安的因子在空气中横冲直撞。

“我……”覃纳更为崩溃，乱七八糟的记忆画面霎时冲进脑海，伊森每一声哭喘都如同冰锥一般直直地刺入他的胸口，折磨得他几乎断气。

“你也缓一缓。”荒鸮扼住他的手腕：“能拖延一会儿是一会儿。”

“卡尔怎么还不回来。”覃纳自己都没发觉这句话已然带着哭腔。

卡尔收到鬼魅雀带去的消息时已经距离王宫有些路程。他今日出巡本要带着覃纳一起，但爱人舍不得弟弟，这才把最信任的两位都留在了宫中陪伴那个小家伙。他之前就觉得自己的母亲维罗妮卡王后不是真的安分，没想到她竟然嚣张到不过是短暂的一天出巡，就敢借机对国王亲信下手的程度。

云灵马已是大路上最适合快速赶路的马匹，但卡尔仍觉得这每天用上好精饲料喂养的马儿跑得太慢了些。

覃纳的第十鞭落在了伊森的背上，那两团软肉肉上鞭痕叠了两层，青青紫紫，他实在下不去手。

“别打后背了。”荒鸮检查了一下伊森的伤势，“都是骨头，他受不住。”

“呜——不要……不要打屁股……”伊森晕头转向，连打了两个哭嗝。他分辨不出到底哪里疼，扭着身子就要躲。听闻又要打，他急忙把手背到身后，勉强盖住一半负伤的臀肉，“不要……我不要……”

先前还能强做镇定，这次覃纳实在受不了了。他瞪着眼睛，任由泪水横流，猛地将手中鞭子砸向墙面：“见鬼去吧！”他从背后稍稍拥住伊森，温和地给他擦脸上的泪水和冷汗：“不打了，伊森乖。”他眸中闪过一道寒光，大拇指将佩剑剑身顶出了一截，“我现在就去杀了那个毒妇。”说罢，他掀开纱帷走向外厅。

荒鸮只听到剑出鞘的响声，再想拦已来不及了。

“住手！”

卡尔冲入覃纳的寝宫，第一眼就看到那人举着剑要斩杀维罗妮卡王后，他急忙甩出马鞭卸了覃纳手中的剑。

“你——你竟然——”维罗妮卡王后火冒三丈，“来人，把他给我拿下！”

“我看谁敢！”卡尔不怒自威，准备冲上前去的卫兵瞬间怂了，缩着脖子垂头退到一边。

覃纳撑着发抖的右手，垂眸不理卡尔。马鞭撞上剑身那一下力道之大，震得他从虎口一直麻到腕子。

卡尔双手捧住覃纳的右手，仔仔细细地检查着，心疼地问：“有没有伤着？哪里疼？”

覃纳又气又委屈，抽回手不让他碰：“陛下多虑了，我没事。”

维罗妮卡王后一看二人恩爱更是气不打一处来，她拍案而起，多年习得的礼数全然抛至脑后：“你刚刚看到了，雪狮他要杀我。”

“我没看到。”卡尔一字一顿地说。他转过身，脸上带着些许不讲理的笑容：“我的雪狮将军要杀您？母亲，我想您一定是弄错了。”

“我的好儿子！你在胡说什么！”维罗妮卡王后怒目圆瞪，吼得破了音。

“母亲，我没胡说，雪狮他确实没有要杀您。”卡尔的笑容里融进一丝危险。他冲埃德勾勾手指，又指了指维罗妮卡王后，“母亲怕是得了癔症，你要好好照顾啊。”

不论维罗妮卡王后和她的本家克莱因家族曾经如何强大，如今也是日薄西山，旧贵族何时打入地狱坟墓不过是新王一句话的事情。倒戈的皇家卫队带走了维罗妮卡王后，母子之间终于撕破了脸。卡尔将一瓶毒药转交给跪在他脚边的埃德，吩咐他每日加一些在王后的饭食里。那药不会要人性命，但长年累月的服用会致人疯癫痴傻，他可以自欺欺人地以为无需背负毒杀母亲的罪恶，同时为局势变革争取更大程度的安逸和平。

一出闹剧之后，硕大的寝宫再次安静了下来。

卡尔得了应允进屋去看伊森，小家伙已经不哭了，嘟着嘴趴在荒鸮怀里，仍泛着水光的双眸四处找寻着哥哥的身影。

“哎，都怪我。那雷纹驹应该很温顺的。”卡尔揉了揉伊森的额发。

“抱歉，陛下。”伊森摇摇头，“是我没照顾好它。”

“别自责嘛，不是你的错。”卡尔冲他做了个鬼脸，“小动物嘛，都这样，很可爱，很敏感，偶尔性情不定——”他突然压低声音，“就像你哥哥一样的……他又生我的气啦。”

“说我什么？”覃纳抱肩站在门口，冷脸看向卡尔。

“我说什么了吗？”卡尔顽皮的眨眨眼睛，“伊森，小家伙，快告诉你哥哥，我什么都没说，对吧。”

覃纳懒得听卡尔鬼扯，拍拍荒鸮的肩膀示意他带着伊森去外厅待一会儿。他有话必须和卡尔讲明，曾经该说却一直没机会说的那些以及现在突然想到的，关于自己、关于伊森、关于他和卡尔的孩子，以及关于卡尔。

“卡尔，我想我们需要谈谈。”覃纳自顾自地坐下，全然不在乎国王是不是还站着。

“我必须要先跟你道个歉。”卡尔抢先开口，“今天的事。”

“不杀维罗妮卡王后是我们共同的意见，不怪你。”覃纳叹气道，“改革到现在基本结束了，我打算回雪泽。”

“为什么，你还在生我的气？”卡尔有些慌张，他单膝跪在覃纳面前，仰头捧住对方的脸：“亲爱的，杰奎琳昨天还在问我妈妈为什么不见了。你真的舍得他们吗？”

“卡尔，你可以娶一位贤惠的王后，然后告诉孩子们，那就是他们的妈妈。”覃纳别开脸，不敢直视卡尔的双眼。那是他辛辛苦苦怀胎十月诞下的孩子，又怎会舍得轻易放手，但储君的母亲会是什么下场，看看维罗妮卡王后就知道了。卡尔继承王位后多年受克莱因家族困扰，菲尔洛萨最大的一次政局动荡也是源自于此，吃过大亏的国王不可能不提前为他的儿子铺平道路，更何况这位储君的母亲手握兵权，本家占据南方势力。

坎贝尔家族到这一代只有两位直系后代，还都是Omega。伊森和荒鸮的婚姻已成定局，覃纳再嫁进王室就意味着直系一代后继无人。虽然和平变革时，为做表率他和荒鸮都稀释了各自家族的权力，但他不能完全不为之考虑。

“不，我谁也不娶，我的王后只能是你。”卡尔用指尖沾了些覃纳噙在眼中的泪，“我知道你在担心什么。”

“我一直都在，不论你以后是否需要我。”覃纳哽咽，“但我不想参与皇室的斗争。”他痛苦地捂住眼睛，久埋于心的苦闷突然决堤，“更何况把伊森也牵扯进来……”

卡尔突然扼住覃纳的手腕，强硬地把人摁在自己大腿上。覃纳头脑一懵，还没从方才的情绪中转换过来，屁股上就挨了极重的一巴掌。“嘶——你……你干什么！”他脸颊上顿时燃起一团火，羞得他直踢腾腿。

“干什么。”卡尔把手探进覃纳的衣袍，不由分说地扯下他的裤子，“教训胡思乱想的爱人。”

身后突然没了遮挡，挺翘的臀肉就这么暴露出来。覃纳的双手被卡尔反剪在身后，怎么都挣不开。“卡尔……亲爱的！伊森和荒鸮还在外面！”他急切的提醒到，然而紧接着就挨了一巴掌，酥酥麻麻不是很疼，但发出的脆响足够屋外的二人听到。

“嗯。”卡尔随意地应了一声，挥着巴掌往覃纳的屁股上着色。

擅长使用重剑的卡尔力气了得，沉重而有力的巴掌不过三十便打得覃纳身后一片绯红。肉团被拍扁又迅速鼓回圆圆滚滚的模样，颤颤巍巍的抖着，左躲右躲仍是被贴心地一直关照。屁股本就疼得要命，钝痛一路钻进肉里，火烧火燎，再一想到屋外还有两个人听着，覃纳恨不得一头撞晕过去。

“你一个劲儿躲什么！”卡尔猛地连打三下。

“嘶——”覃纳差点儿咬到舌头。反正面子丢尽了，他也不在乎是不是更丢脸一点：“我疼！”

“疼？”卡尔换了另外一侧的臀瓣又打了三下，“你少来。”

“我……我真的疼……”一滴泪顺着覃纳的眼角滑下，他无奈地接受了自己被巴掌打哭了的事实。他在心里不断地安慰自己这没什么，毕竟卡尔的巴掌挨起来比板子还要命。

“你说你今天怂什么呢？你是雪狮将军，有国王钦赐的佩剑，你就跟她抗到底，他能把你们怎么样？”卡尔揉了揉那两团滚烫的肉团，收了些力道继续一左一右扇打。

“我——嘶……疼——讲不讲理了！”覃纳吸吸鼻子，十分丢人地挤出一声含着哭腔的奶气十足的撒娇，埋怨道：“之前我们怎么商量的！你早怎么不说我能跟她翻脸啊！”

“啧，感情还怪我了？”卡尔嘴上这样说，手上完全没有停下的意思。

“怪你！怎么不怪你了！”覃纳这泪闸一开便收不住了，“没事儿跑去看那个什么破灌溉风车！还让伊森养什么雷纹驹！”他哭得稀里哗啦，心里话竹筒倒豆子一般全冒出来了，“那老毒妇带了个表侄子进宫要给你做王后！还来我这里闹！——你——你挡我的剑——还打我！卡尔你这个混蛋——我——我屁股疼！”

“哎哎哎……好了好了……”卡尔听覃纳喊得上气不接下气，急忙停手，安抚似得揉捏着那泛出紫砂的臀尖，“亲爱的你缓一下，缓一下再骂。”

“咳咳……我烦死你了。”覃纳伏在卡尔膝上，双手重获自由。他气不过地捶打着爱人的小腿，又把手伸向身后。两团臀肉滚烫无比，偶尔能摸到硬块，不用看也知道伤势有么惨烈。他突然十分委屈，撑起身子回头去看卡尔：“我干什么了你就这么打我。”

“我说了，打你胡思乱想。”卡尔高高抬起手，却是极为缓慢的落下，轻拍了一下覃纳的屁股，“你不想做王后，不就是担心坎贝尔家族受威胁吗？怕我像除掉克莱因家族一样除掉坎贝尔家族，怕自己和我母亲一个下场，是不是？”

“你——”被戳穿心思，覃纳索性也不隐瞒了：“抱歉，卡尔，我不得不这么考虑……嘶——疼！你怎么又打！”

“什么叫不得不？”卡尔气愤地再次动手修理覃纳已经红肿发紫的屁股，“我在你眼里是个不顾血亲的暴君吗？”

“啊——不……不是……亲爱的，亲爱的！疼！我错了！”覃纳好不容易挣扎着躲开，被卡尔揽着腰又拖回来了。他吓得急忙伸手去挡，撒着娇卖乖：“我错了，亲爱的……嘶——我要疼死了。”

“不如一次就把你屁股打烂，我看你以后还敢不敢再乱想。”卡尔威胁似得扬了扬手。

“你舍得吗？！”覃纳嘴上厉害，实则已经翻着身往卡尔怀里躲了。

“嗯……”卡尔把同样滚烫的手心盖在覃纳的臀肉上，“不舍得。”他将伏在腿上的爱人翻身抱在怀中，怜惜地吻了吻他泪水尚未干透的眼睛，“哭成这样，我之前怎么不知道你这么能哭。”

“要不要脸了。”覃纳用袖子擦着眼睛，眼神哀怨，“你力气有多大自己不知道吗？”

“诶，是是是。”卡尔把手伸向覃纳身后，“打疼了就长记性，听见没？覃纳王后。”

“我呸。”覃纳推着卡尔的手不让他碰自己，“谁要做你的——唔唔——”

卡尔笑盈盈地低下头，用吻截住覃纳余下的话。他眼中满是深情，仿佛怎么都看不够自己的爱人。“说真的，去见见杰奎琳和休伊，两个小家伙非常想你。”

覃纳垂下眼眸，半晌，缓慢地点点头：“好。”

“嗯……亲爱的。”卡尔摸着那柔软滚烫的肉团心猿意马，手沿着覃纳的臀缝就要往泥泞温热的穴口里钻，“我们要不要……”

“你——卡尔！你这个混蛋——呜……别碰那里……”

屋外，荒鸮用披风裹住伊森，手堵着他一侧的耳朵，抱起就往宫外走去。

“荒鸮先生，哥哥呢……”本来嗅着Alpha信息素迷迷糊糊快睡着的伊森醒了。

荒鸮亲了亲他的额头： “伊森，你可能马上又要有侄子或者侄女了。”

当然，如果这二位没有在他不得不禁欲的时候逼他听了如此香艳的一出的话，他可能会更加愿意祝福他们一直幸福下去。

【全文完】 


End file.
